My Obsession Part 2: Lust For Vengeance
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As Byakuya and Aizen prepare for an official clan wedding, devilish eyes watch them. Those eyes want nothing more than to take away everything that Aizen has, his lover, his family, his very life. But with so many enemies, who could be stalking him? The answer could be deadly...yaoi, mpreg, Aizen/Byakuya


**My Obsession Part 2: Lust for Vengeance**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Unwedded Bliss**

Byakuya woke to the feeling of a velvet tongue teasing his lips and the hard pressure of his lover's morning erection heating one soft, inner thigh. He instinctively spread his legs wider without opening his eyes, sighing contentedly as he was rewarded for the effort with the warm caress of a searching hand that created pleasant friction and made his heart quicken.

"Sousuke," he breathed sleepily, breathing in their warm, mingled scents and feeling a strong reaction in his hungry loins.

"Ah, as always, he is up before the sun, ne?" Aizen Sousuke teased, nipping at a soft earlobe, then starting a slow exploration of the clan leader's soft, pale throat, "but I have heard this is a sign of high intelligence and the presence of a more adventurous soul."

Byakuya chuckled softly, catching his breath as the hand caressing his nether region gradually became more amorous.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Aizen sighed, seeking his smiling mouth and plundering it shamelessly.

"I suppose you must be right about the adventurous part," the noble mused, "How much more adventurous, reckless even, does it get than being Aizen Sousuke's lover?"

"Not much," Aizen laughed softly, his hand leaving off it's lusty pursuits for a moment to gently rub Byakuya's swollen belly, "but I suppose being made my spouse would be more so, wouldn't it?"

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, his hand settling on Aizen's where it rested on his abdomen, "though we are not married yet."

"And whose fault is that?" Aizen teased, smirking, "You fainted in my arms during our first attempt and that horrid storm disrupted our second. And each delay meant we had to spend months again making new arrangements."

"It does seem that our customs do complicate things."

"Yes, and now you are caught between being scandalously pregnant whilst being wed and being scandalously unwed when this one is born...although we already have one child out of wedlock anyway."

"The circumstances of Amaya's birth are..."

"I know," Aizen said, stopping him with a melting kiss, "though I don't know why you worry about all of this. You are beautiful always, and even more beautiful, filled inside with our progeny."

"Not to mention that we are technically married," Byakuya added, "We only need to complete the clan wedding as a formal acceptance."

"Which we will do in a few days, provided nothing else decides to interfere."

"You mean, like this little one deciding to make an early entrance into the world?" Byakuya mused, shaking his head and patting his belly affectionately.

"I wouldn't put it past this one," Aizen agreed slyly, "After all, he...or she is the child of a man inclined to live by his own rules."

"Although he traded that brash and reckless way for the more lovely comforts of home and family, did he not?" Byakuya reminded him.

The noble's smile faded slightly.

"You do not regret that decision, do you, Sousuke?" he asked, more softly, "I wonder sometimes if you mightn't have been happier..."

"What? Rotting in that prison?" Aizen asked, arching an eyebrow, "Or being corrupted by that insidious abomination that I created? No, this is a much more worthy existence that I have now with you, my love."

"I am glad," Byakuya replied, sinking more deeply into his arms and making a soft sound of approval as the other man's hand returned to his nether region and resumed its explorations there.

"Oh!" Byakuya moaned happily, moving with his lover's hand to increase the pleasant sensations, "Ah, Sousuke!"

The two men sat up and Byakuya slid onto his brown-eyed lover's lap, rubbing against him and making soft, erotic exclamations as Aizen's blazing mouth heated his throat until it flushed and his fingers invaded and carefully prepared the noble for their joining. Aizen brought their bodies together very slowly, watching Byakuya's usually solemn features grow affectionate, then amorous, then deeply aroused. His breath shortened and his chest heaved softly and he emitted light, breathy sounds of growing pleasure.

The sounds Aizen made were deeper and more aggressive, something akin to soft growls that sent light shivers up and down Byakuya's spine as the elder shinigami made love to him. Aizen's commanding hands wrapped around the noble's soft, round bottom, squeezing and encouraging the strong undulating motion of his hips. His devilishly hot and skillful lips and tongue treasured Byakuya's sensitive flesh, amplifying the already intense pleasure of their joining until finally, it overwhelmed him.

Byakuya surrendered with a deep, moaning gasp to the beautiful shudders of orgasm reeling as he felt the resulting quiver that passed through his lover and the intense heat as he was filled inside and left, panting and smiling, held tightly in Aizen's possessive arms and being kissed to within an inch of his sanity.

"You look very content, my love," the elder shinigami whispered in his flushed ear, setting off another round of hard, biting kisses as their sated bodies slowly recovered.

"I am content," Byakuya sighed, "We are a family...you, me, Amaya and this little one as well."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "That is a comfort I thought was beyond me."

"And you are sure that you do not miss serving as a taichou? Your powers have been returned. You certainly could..."

"We have been over this before," Aizen said, shaking his head firmly, "I have no interest in that, much less could I command the respect of a division after what happened. You understand this."

"Yes. I just wonder how you will not get bored, suffering the tedious customs of a noble family."

"I don't find the expectations too taxing, and I am most certainly not bored. I have business connections in the living world that keep me occupied when you are away, so all is well."

"That is good," Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing in the other man's embrace, "Forgive me for saying so, but I think that we have had our share of dangers. I should be pleased not to have our life disrupted by any more of that."

"I very much agree."

"Good. Then, we shall just enjoy the peace and contentment here...at least until this little one is born. If this child is anything like his or her sibling, I think we're in for another kind of adventure altogether."

"Yes."

The two looked up as a gentle tapping sounded on the bedroom door.

"Enter," Byakuya answered.

The door opened and two male attendants entered the room, one carrying a breakfast tray and the other holding a happily babbling baby girl.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama. Good morning Aizen-sama," the young men greeted them.

"Torio, Akio," Byakuya greeted them, taking the baby from the younger of the two brothers while Aizen accepted the breakfast tray from Torio.

"Did she sleep better last night?" Byakuya inquired, accepting a prepared bottle from his attendant and slipping the nipple into his daughter's hungry, complaining mouth.

The girl quieted instantly and began to drink, her dark eyes blinking as they looked up into Byakuya's.

"She seemed to, after some warm milk and that walk in the gardens you took with her," Torio reported, "She did wake up once but only looked around a bit, then went back to sleep quickly."

"Good. I am glad to hear that."

Byakuya continued to focus his attention on the baby, while Aizen sat with the breakfast tray on his lap, taking bites and offering mouthfuls to his preoccupied lover. By the time the baby's bottle was empty, her fathers had also finished their meal. Byakuya set their daughter in Aizen's waiting arms, then rose and moved into the dressing area, where Torio quickly dressed him in his shihakushou and haori, then combed out his silken hair and set the pale ornaments in place.

"Ah, now that is the lovely Squad Six taichou I know and burn passionately for," Aizen said appreciatively.

"Do not try to lure me," Byakuya said warningly, narrowing his eyes, "I am determined to be on time to work. If I am not, then how can I expect anyone else to be there on time?"

"Oh, you are ever the good role model," Aizen chuckled, standing and teasing his lips with a warm kiss of farewell, "I never burdened myself like that."

"But then, much of the time, you weren't the one in control, ne?" Byakuya replied, arching an eyebrow.

Touchè, my love," Aizen said, smirking and kissing him again, "Need I thank you, once more, for freeing me?"

"You thank me every time you touch me," Byakuya said, more softly, wrapping his arms around Aizen and gently trapping their daughter between them, "Every time you kiss me, hold me close to you, make love to me. Every time you smile at our Amaya and kiss her forehead, telling her she is beautiful and that you love her. You are very clear about how thankful you are, Sousuke. And you are welcome."

"Oh, now you have me in the mood again," Aizen said seductively, "Akio, will you please take Amaya for her morning stroll in the gardens?"

"Yes, of course, Aizen-sama."

"No," Byakuya said sternly, "There is no way that you are...!"

Byakuya found himself breathless at how swiftly he was taken off his feet and swept back onto their bed.

"At least close the doors, you fool!" Byakuya snapped angrily as the other man tore his clothes away and attacked the soft, pale flesh beneath them, "Anyone could see!"

"I _want_ them to see!" Aizen hissed, holding his furious lover down and kissing his seething mouth until his scowl disappeared and he began to respond.

_He always does this to me! I cannot resist him when he is like this. All I want is to surrender...to give in and let him have his way with me endlessly! All of the dark things fade away while he is inside me...Sousuke!_

"You stopped fighting me," Aizen observed, admiring the noble's more complacent expression, "Good. You know how much good it does to defy me."

"Defy _you_?" Byakuya repeated, looking back at the other man in challenge, "I think you forget who this clan's leader is!"

"Oh, not at all," Aizen laughed, nipping at his lips playfully, "I just very much enjoy making the most powerful leader in the history of the noble clans moan and thrash about so scandalously, then scream my name. Your voice sounds so erotically beautiful in orgasm, my love! The sound alone..."

"_Will _you stop?" Byakuya snapped, his gray eyes flashing.

"No!" Aizen said, plunging into his body so suddenly it left his gasping, "Never, my love. I will _never_ stop doing this to you!"

"Sousuke!" Byakuya cried, pushing against his lover's chest and groaning as a flicker of pain flashed across his face.

Instantly, Aizen withdrew and pulled the noble into his arms.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, you fool!" Byakuya panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "It is just..._time_!"

"Time...you mean...?"

"Yes!" the noble gasped, grabbing his midsection as it started to glow softly, "P-please call for Unohana taichou, quickly!"

"Torio!" Aizen called.

The attendant appeared immediately, wearing a worried look.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?"

"Please bring Unohana taichou. Byakuya is going to have our baby."

"Yes, sir!" Torio said excitedly, flash stepping away.

"Oh! I do not know if I can wait," Byakuya said, looking alarmed, "It feels...S-sousuke!"

Aizen took up a position behind him, curling his arms around the noble and rubbing his rounded belly gently.

"Slow down your breathing," the brown-eyed man said calmly, sending a flicker of his reiatsu into the area and invoking a small amount of hypnosis to ease the noble's anxiety, "We did this before, ne?"

"Yes, and I almost died, if you will remember," Byakuya said nervously, shivering as his glowing belly flickered and the muscles in his abdomen contracted uncomfortably.

"But you are safe and warm in our bedroom, and Unohana taichou will be here soon to help you. You are not injured and lying in a ditch with the night rain pouring down on you."

"Ah...y-you are right, of course," Byakuya panted, relaxing slightly as the hypnosis took effect, "Things are very different this time."

His fingers laced together with Aizen's where they gently caressed his distended belly.

"We are safe and comfortable, in our own home, and there are no threats to our well being anymore."

"That is right, my love. Now, focus on the baby's reiatsu. It seems to be emerging already. I think you might be right that this little one does not feel patient enough to wait for Unohana taichou to arrive."

"Th-thankfully, you have s-some experience with this."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, curving his reiatsu around the reiatsu as it continued to flicker and push its way upward, "Come now. I have you."

Byakuya's dark eyes widened as the reiatsu emerged, seeming to float on Aizen's hands as he laid the glowing cluster on Byakuya's chest and the two cradled it with loving hands, watching as it slowly resolved into the body of a small shinigami infant.

"A boy!" Byakuya whispered proudly, and Sousuke, look at his eyes!"

Aizen looked more closely and frowned.

"Those are..."

"Blue-violet. Exactly like my father's!" Byakuya announced proudly, tears coming to his eyes, "He is...amazing, Sousuke!"

"Yes, he is," Aizen agreed, touching the little boy's face with his fingertips and listening to his hearty, cry.

"Ah, my apologies, Unohana taichou," Byakuya chuckled as the fourth division taichou came through the doorway, "It seems our little one was a bit impetuous."

"Really, one coming from the two of you? How very..._expected_, ne?"

"We are sorry to have troubled you," Aizen apologized, lifting the baby boy into his arms and wrapping him in a baby blanket.

"Nonsense, I will still check to make sure that this one is healthy, and...I think that while I did miss this one's entrance, I will not be missing the next."

"The next?" Aizen queried, frowning, then making a sound of surprise as Byakuya's belly continued to glow brightly and a second reiatsu began to emerge.

"Oh!" gasped Byakuya, staring, "another?"

"So it seems," Unohana said, taking up a position beside him and checking the progress of the unborn baby, then giving the baby boy a quick once-over, "Your son is perfectly healthy."

"That is good news," Aizen said, handing the boy to Torio, while Akio stood in the doorway, holding Amaya.

"You see," Torio said to the baby girl, "This is your little brother. This is the baby that was in Byakuya-sama."

"Bee! Bee!" shouted Amaya, excitedly.

"Baby," Byakuya said, smiling.

"Bee-bee!" the girl repeated, giggling.

"And it seems there will be another," Aizen told the wide-eyed girl.

"Ah bee-bee?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "another baby."

"Ah bee-bee!"

Byakuya's breaths shortened and his abdomen contracted, making him pant softly as the next reiatsu emerged and Unohana taichou quickly captured and examined it.

"This is another boy," she told Byakuya and Aizen as the reiatsu resolved into a small, delicate looking bundle with curious dark brown eyes.

"Oh my," said Aizen, "This one could be trouble. He looks a bit too much like me, I am afraid."

"He does look like you," Byakuya agreed, "But I wasn't prepared to come up with two names. I did have a girl's name picked out, just in case, but..."

"Eh," Unohana said, blinking, "You may need that girl's name as well."

"What?" Byakuya asked, looking up in dismay as another reiatsu emerged on the heels of the last, "Unohana taichou, how m-many are there going to be?"

"I am not sure," the fourth division taichou said, shaking her head, "I won't know until the last comes out. We shall see."

"W-wait! I was examined, more than a few times. No one ever said that I was having more than one!"

"Are you really complaining, my love?" Aizen laughed, kissing their second son on the forehead and holding him close as Unohana delivered the third baby, "I thought you said that the elders favored a clan leader having more, rather than less."

"I did not mean all at once!" the befuddled noble exclaimed, "Please tell me this is..."

"This one is a girl," Unohana taichou said, smiling and handing the baby to a female attendant, who had just arrived.

"And?" Byakuya asked urgently.

"Hmmm, there seems to be just one more, but I cannot be sure until this one's delivered.

"Yet another?" Byakuya mused dizzily, "We have...five children?"

"It looks that way," said the healer, slowly extracting the glowing reiatsu, "No, wait..."

"Oh kami!" Byakuya gasped.

"That is two children, there," she chuckled as the mass on Byakuya's chest formed into two small bodies, "A boy and a girl."

"Six children?" Byakuya said numbly.

"Six very beautiful children," Aizen corrected him, drawing a contented breath.

He leaned over and kissed the noble's frowning mouth.

"_Six _children?" Byakuya said again, disbelievingly, "No wonder I was so very hungry carrying all of them!"

"Are you sure that is all of them, now?" Aizen asked, smirking.

"It had better be or we'll have to hire more attendants!" Byakuya exclaimed.

He continued to watch with a confused expression as the babies were bundled up and taken to the nursery.

"_Six_ children?" he said again, as though trying to convince himself, "You impregnated me with five at once?"

"So I did," Aizen said coyly, "Why? Don't you think they are lovely? I think I would like to have even more. Shall we begin now?"

"You had better be joking," the noble said, his temper rising, "I am no _brood mare_!"

"Ah," said Aizen, gathering Byakuya in his arms and kissing him until the glare went out of his eyes, "You, my love, will have as many babies as I decide to fill you with!"

"You devil!" Byakuya snapped.

"But, I'm _your _devil," the brown-eyed man laughed, sinking into Byakuya's mouth again.

He soothed the sputtering clan leader into sleep, then held him quietly, smiling contentedly.

_With all my sins, how did I get to be so fortunate?_

He fell asleep, still holding Byakuya against him, and unaware of the blue-ringed golden eyes that watched from the gardens.


End file.
